villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Mandible
General Mandible is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' first rendered 3D animated film, Antz. He was voiced by Gene Hackman who also played Lex Luthor. He is the leader of the queen's army and Cutter's former boss. Biography General Mandible is an ant who serves as the leader of the Queen's army along side with his accomplice Colonel Cutter. He is a war-hungry insect with little regard for the colony as a whole (especially the army's battle against the Termites and their Queen), which becomes evident when he ultimately betrays every ant, including the Queen but excluding his own army, by flooding the anthill in an attempt to "wash away the past". He intends to marry Princess Bala, making her his queen and the mother of thousands of larval children, but she calls off the wedding and rejects him after becoming suspicious of his plans. After successfully flooding the anthill, the would-be-dictator's scheme is foiled when Z, Princess Bala and the other ants form a ladder with their own bodies to escape from the rising waters. Mandible attempts to kill Z, but Cutter, finally having enough of Mandible's evil ways, turns against him, and instead tries to help Z, stating that is what's truly "For the good of the colony". Mandible, enraged, snaps and screams "YOU USELESS, UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT! I AM THE COLONY!" Mandible charges at Cutter but Z pushes Cutter out of the way, and he and Mandible fall into the flooded anthill. While Cutter saves Z, Mandible ends up smashing against an upturned root, killing him on impact. Personality Mandible is a proud ant general, willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, he holds a strong belief that the strong should survive and the weak element should be washed away, meaning killed. Mandible was ruthless, deluded, cruel, vicious, brutal and overall insane in nature. Despite this he was still a charismatic leader, able to convince the rest of the colony that Z was an enemy. Mandible appears a definite physical match but he prefers to manipulate a situation to his advantage and tricked the most loyal soldiers into attacking a termite colony which was a definite suicide mission. Mandible was definitely xenophobic and possessed an unreasonable and indescribable hatred of the worker class of the ants; he even believes that their deaths would benefit the colony. Mandible knows that the life of an individual ant didn't matter, just an insignificant sacrifice. He also had an extremely high self-importance, describing himself as the colony before attacking his former second in command, Cutter. Mandible is also xenophobic towards the termites. Quotes *"Workers. They are weak. They lack discipline. They lack commitment." *"But in spite of your limitations, you are going to finish this tunnel on schedule. Come hell or high water." *"DAMN!! Good. Damn good. I'll handle this." *"Z doesn't give a DAMN about us!" *"You useless, ungrateful maggot! I AM the Colony!" Trivia *It is possible that the Termite Queen influenced the dark aspects of Mandible. *Mandible is the only DreamWorks villain to use profanity, because of Antz' adults only style. *General Mandible is somewhat similar to Hopper from Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life, another computer-animated film about ants that both came out in 1998. Both of them were brutal insect leaders who took advantage of other insects. *General Mandible symbolizes Adolf Hitler due to a desire to commit genocide in the name of a "perfect" society run by a superior kind of individual (for Hitler the Ubermensch, for Mandible the Soldier Ant). *General Mandible is considered to be one of Dreamworks most evil villains (along with Dagur the Deranged, Gallaxhar, Lord Shen, Mrs. Tweedy and the worst among them: Drago Bludvist). **Additionally, Mandible and Drago Bludvist are the only DreamWorks Villains TV Tropes considers to be Complete Monsters. Gallery antz-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|"Four more days, Cutter, four more days. Then we can bid farewell to their incompetence. A fresh start...imagine it!" Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|(Cutter: Attack a termine colony, sir? That's suicide!") Exactly! antz-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg|Mandible interogating Weaver on Z's whereabouts File:Mandible explains the true purpose of the Megatunnel to Bala-0.jpg|"You've got a fighter spirit, Bala. And that's just what we need to start our new colony. We'll rinse away all the filth from our gutters and start anew...with you by my side as my queen." General Mandible's evil grin.png|Mandible's evil grin. File:Screen_Shot_2015-02-13_at_6.17.00_PM.png|Mandible falling to his death Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Warmonger Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Orator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Hypocrites Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Old Villains Category:Drowners Category:Sociopaths Category:Provoker Category:Love rivals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Soldiers Category:Conspirators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Knights Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lustful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Genius Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Killers Category:Game Changer Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Slavedrivers Category:Aristocrats Category:Psychopath Category:Nazis Category:Fearmongers Category:Propagandists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Frauds Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fanatics